


Concerning the Religion of Angels

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Religion, Religious Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on the angels around seasons four and five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning the Religion of Angels

He called it love rejected. But it is the Morning Star who rejects and rebels against his Father and His perfect plan.

She held on, stronger than most. She fought the good fight for as long as she could. In the end, however, it was her own weakness, not the enemy that made Anna fall.

Uriel was obedient in action, but sullen in his heart. Because he has never felt true grace, he cannot understand what forgiveness means.

Zachariah's faith soured. It went from a blessed hope in what he knew to a self-righteous struggle to do what he thought was good in the Lord's name.

Raphael lost his joy, grown weary of his duties, and forgotten to have faith in his Creator.

Michael is strong, powerful, and unrelenting. He is justice; he is not mercy.

Gabriel longs for peace and peace, even as he brings fitting punishment to sinners. In the end, he seeks forgiveness.

Balthazar is almost human in his petty desires and cunning deceit. Yet his flippant courage would confound the bravest of all.

In the end, Castiel keeps the faith through trial and flame. Though he sometimes cannot see light, he never stops believing in it.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS YOUR MOTTO?: "Sweet Religion" - Imogen Heap


End file.
